


Among the Stars

by Sinner_Writes



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Discussion of Abortion, Gen, It's not really in there aside from a quick mention, M/M, Minor Character Death, OC backstory, Orphans, Pregnancy, Serial Killers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, it's just BOOM, mentions of one night stands, now he has a baby, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: The ship had been under attack -- infiltrators, posing as their own crewmates.  Eri’s father kept him close to his side, and as far away from the carnage as possible.  But a child wasn’t a sufficient alibi.  Blood was spilled, and someone had to pay.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nothing really notable tbh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Among the Stars

From the moment he was born, Eri was declared a bad omen.

After all, in this day and age, who died of childbirth anymore? Eri’s mother, that’s who. And she had been perfectly healthy before, so it had to have been the child draining her energy -- or so his late mother’s parents always loved to say, when they thought that he couldn’t hear (Or maybe they just didn’t care if he was within earshot).

But his father -- oh, how his father adored him! Donned him with his dead wife’s name, gave him everything he could ever want. Treated him with all the kindness and nurturing that any child could imagine, to the point where the lack of a second parent meant nothing.

And Eri adored his father right back -- because despite the opportunities to have anything he could dream of, all that the boy truly wanted was to stay with his caretaker. Why wouldn’t he? They were a happy family, the two of them, and the outside world had been nothing but cruel to the young boy.

His father was part of the crew on a spaceship -- it was where he had met Eri’s mother in the first place. A regular workplace romance. And once Eri was old enough to travel safely, his father wasted no time in showing the boy the wonders of space exploration. Eri loved it -- here, there were no judgemental stares, no harsh words from his peers, no disapproving grandparents to blame him for the loss of his mother. In space, it was just him, the stars, and the vast emptiness of the void.

That same emptiness, though, would end up claiming his father.

The ship had been under attack -- infiltrators, posing as their own crewmates. Eri’s father kept him close to his side, and as far away from the carnage as possible. But a child wasn’t a sufficient alibi. Blood was spilled, and someone had to pay.

Oh, how Eri had screamed, as they pulled him away from his father’s arms before shoving the man through the airlock. How he had cried when the only family he had drifted away into the infinite darkness of space. How he waited, and waited, and  _ waited _ by the doors, praying to any God that was out there that his father would somehow return.

But nobody came.

Eri had been seven at the time -- they were supposed to celebrate his birthday on the ship. But instead of cake and laughs, he had gotten isolation and loss.

Eventually, though, he realized that there was no point in hoping. He had gotten up and wandered through the halls, looking for someone -- anyone -- to yell at for the loss. Any sort of comfort, even. So he searched, regardless of what danger could come to him.

There was one crewmate in particular -- Eri had never liked him, but he was apparently in charge, so they had to play nice. This crewmate, he had worn a yellow suit, which remained vivid in the boy’s mind as a glove pointed and accused his poor father of the demise of the others. And yet, even more vivid were the red stains as the woman in pink split her body in half and impaled him with a long appendage.

It was quick, merciless, and absolutely  _ beautiful. _

The boy was enraptured by the display. This man, who had killed his father, was gone… Just like that? Were the ties of life really so thin as to be severed with a simple blade? The man in yellow had accused them, but for what? To kill an innocent before meeting his own fate? It was fascinating.

Eventually, though, the surviving crew members learned of the imposter’s identity, forcing her through the very same airlock that had taken his Father.

And Eri?

Eri denied that he had seen anything at all.

\---

The boy had been put into counseling to deal with the trauma. First, near daily, then weekly, biweekly, and monthly before fading out of his schedule entirely. He had recovered, they said, and would most likely not be affected by the memories anymore. Yet as the small child grew into a young man, the images of the captain’s death only grew stronger and stronger. More and more beautiful in his eyes, until one day, he had a thought.

What if he were to recreate it?

Eri was smart, he knew that much: He had gotten into medical school, finished at the top of his class, and was well on his way to becoming one of the best doctors in the country. In the world. So really, how hard was it to kill someone without getting caught?

The answer, unfortunately, was very. But he, as earlier mentioned, was smart. He knew what to do, and how to hide it, thanks to a few forensics classes he had taken for credits (and morbid curiosity, but that would ruin his “innocent” reputation if it were to get out).

It would only be one kill, Eri had told himself. Just one, to see what it was like, and if it was truly worth it to take another life.

He had picked his victim perfectly.

A taller man with bright, almost yellow hair that occasionally came into the clinic Eri worked at for various issues. Most of these issues, though, stemmed from his alcoholism. He was incredibly rude, and as Eri watched him in the bar, he truly didn’t know if anybody would miss him -- but there was only one way to find out, right?

But the man -- oh, that man -- he had a silver tongue, when inebriated. Slipped his hand down Eri’s back, invited him to the room… Surely a “memento” wouldn’t hurt, would it? As long as he cleaned the body properly, nobody would even know what went on between the two of them.

It had been Eri’s first time, but the man didn’t seem to care -- he was rough, relentless, and left his partner in more pain than pleasure. But when he finished, inside, without a condom -- that was the last straw. That was when Eri grabbed the knife that had been hidden in his bag and  _ stabbed. _

The man had been shocked. Terrified even. But Eri knew what he was doing. He had studied this, knew just the place to stab to take out the vocal cords as well. And the bastard bled out.

It was all that Eri needed to know that he couldn’t just stop at one -- Not when there was so much filth in the world.

So he did the same thing -- find some lowlife at a bar, slit his throat, watch the life drain from his eyes. Clean the body, dump it in a landfill, walk away without anyone suspecting him.

After a few months, though -- that’s when he started getting ill.

Eri wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what was going on, especially with what his first victim did. But what was he supposed to do? A termination would raise questions, but so would a birth. And a birth could be DNA tested, so the best option would be to end things before they started.

Still…

He may love taking the lives of filth, but this child had done nothing wrong. And not only was it his, but it was also a memory of his greatest accomplishment.

So he keeps it, and when she’s born, he names her Rachel. She has bright, almost yellow hair, but she has his eyes, and that’s all that he really cares about. She’s his, and his alone.

There’s so many more victims -- names and faces that he’s long forgotten, that he wants to write down but won’t because that’s how you get caught. He refuses to orphan his daughter, his  _ light _ (and is this what his Father felt like?), but he just can’t stop killing. Not when there’s so much to be done.

He doesn’t sleep with all of his victims, he doesn’t even sleep with a notable majority. But sometimes, he lets loose before the bloodshed. Eases the nerves. And he uses protection for these ones.

But nothing works every time, because within a year of Rachel’s birth, he has another daughter.

She has teal-blue eyes, so unlike anything in his family lineage, but she has his black hair, and that’s all that he really cares about. She’s his, and his alone.

His grandparents, who had been so “kind” as to take him in and kick him out at age eighteen, call him a slut and a harlot. But if they knew - oh, if only they knew! - what had happened to the paternal side of his children, they’d see that sleeping around was the least of his crimes.

Still, Eri figures that two is enough, and stops sleeping with his victims from then on.

\---

Eri has been active for five years before he hears whispers. Whispers that they have a lead on the killer that’s shaken up the city, and that the law was gathering evidence. Now, he doesn’t know if those rumors are true, but he’s not going to stick around and find out.

Not when he has children to protect.

So, he volunteers to be part of the crew on a spaceship. They accept his application almost instantly -- after all, he’s more than qualified to be their medic, and somebody with his credentials is hard to come by.

All he has to do is lay low until the voyage.

And lay low he does, even if it kills him to leave so much filth in the world. But as it turns out, the rumors he’s heard of evidence and justice are false, because nothing is ever done to stop him from his daring escape.

Nothing stops him from returning to space, to the stars, to the vast emptiness of the void.

It’s ironic, he thinks. Twenty years later, and now he’s back with his own children. But he refuses to let them lose their father as well. He’s going to keep his family alive and together…

…No matter what it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that all my Among Us ocs are purple?


End file.
